memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Mirror universe inhabitants
See also: mirror universe; parallel universe. Terran Empire *Jonathan Archer *Biggs *Black *Browne *Pavel Chekov *Zefram Cochrane *Farrell *Gardner *Maximilian Forrest *Kenner *James T. Kirk *Kyle *Langford *Travis Mayweather *Leonard McCoy *Marlena Moreau *Phlox *Porthos *Christopher Pike *Malcolm Reed *Hoshi Sato *Montgomery Scott *Spock *Hikaru Sulu *Soval *T'Pol *Terev *Trip Tucker *Uhura *Wilson Terran Rebellion *Julian Bashir *Vic Fontaine *Jadzia *Leeta *Miles "Smiley" O'Brien *Captain Benjamin Sisko *Professor Jennifer Sisko *Ezri Tigan *Tuvok Klingon-Cardassian Alliance Cardassians *Elim Garak Klingons *Regent Worf *Telok *Lursa *B'Etor Bajorans *Bareil Antos *Intendant Kira Nerys Other *Odo Ferengi *Brunt *Nog *Quark *Rom Gorn * Slar Halkans * Tharn Unnamed characters Alien Slave In 2155, an alien slave worker was employed by Tholians aboard the Federation starship [[USS Defiant (NCC-1764)|USS Defiant]] under the Gorn slave master Slar. When that ship was stolen from a Tholian dock and commandeered by Jonathan Archer, an unknown reptilian creature attacked and killed Kelby, one of Archer's officers. The alien slave worker was interrogated in the Defiant's briefing room as to the identity of the murderer. Eventually, he revealed that the killer was his slave master, Slar. (ENT:"In a Mirror, Darkly, Part II") :The alien's fate after being interrogated is unknown, though it's unlikely he would have fared any better under the Empire than he did under the Tholians. :The alien and his species were unnamed in both the episode's script and the episode itself, where he was played by Pat Healy. Cardassian Guard at Terok Nor This female Cardassian was on duty in ops when Kira Nerys and Julian Bashir arrived in the mirror universe for the first time in 2370. (DS9: "Crossover") :''She was named "Dorza" in the non-canon ''Star Trek: The Collectible Card Game expansion "Mirror, Mirror".'' Cardassian Overseer The Cardassian Overseer was in charge of the ore processing center on Terok Nor in 2371. He replaced Odo, who had been killed by Julian Bashir a year previously. (DS9: "Through the Looking Glass") :The Cardassian Overseer was played by John Patrick Hayden. Grizzled Man When a Vulcan starship landed on Earth on April 5, 2063, Zefram Cochrane shot the first Vulcan that stepped onto the planet (see Vulcan captain, below). A grizzled man rallied the crowd that had gathered to observe the Vulcans' landing. After Zefram Cochrane shot the Vulcan captain, the Grizzled Man yelled at the crowd to board the Vulcan ship and to take everything they can. (ENT:"In a Mirror, Darkly") :This character was referred to as 'Grizzled Man' in the episode's script and was played by Franc Ross. ISS Avenger personnel * See: ISS Avenger personnel ISS Enterprise personnel * See: ISS Enterprise personnel Klingon Alliance Officer This Klingon was an officer in the Klingon-Cardassian Alliance, serving under Regent Worf aboard the Regent's flagship in 2372. During the mission to retake Terok Nor, this officer was assigned the responsibility of guarding Elim Garak, who had been imprisoned for his role in losing the station. The officer accused Garak of stealing the key to his chains but in fact the key had simply fallen into the officer's boot. (DS9: "Shattered Mirror") :The Alliance Klingon Officer was played by Carlos Carrasco. Carrasco had previously appeared as D'Ghor in "The House of Quark". It is possible that this character was D'Ghor's mirror universe counterpart, though his Klingon forehead ridges were noticeably different. Klingon Alliance Helmsman (2372) The Klingon Alliance Helmsman was a member of the Klingon-Cardassian Alliance in the 24th century. (DS9: "Shattered Mirror") :'' The Klingon Alliance Helmsman was played by James Black.'' Klingon Alliance Helmsman (2375) This Klingon served at the helm of the Regent's flagship in 2375. (DS9: "The Emperor's New Cloak") :'' The Klingon Alliance Helmsman was played by Peter C. Antoniou.'' Klingon Guard at Terok Nor This female Klingon warrior served under Intendant Kira Nerys aboard space station Terok Nor in the mirror universe. When the Kira Nerys from our universe crossed over to the station in 2370, the imposing Klingon was detailed to guard her. (DS9: "Crossover") :She was named "Loreva" in the non-canon ''Star Trek: The Collectible Card Game expansion "Mirror, Mirror".'' Terran Marauder This visibly scarred human male was a member of Benjamin Sisko's cell in the Terran Rebellion in the 2370's. His wife had been sentenced to death by Intendant Kira Nerys. After the rebellion succeeded in capturing Kira and Terok Nor in 2372, he was assigned to guard the Intendant. He was later incapacitated by Nog, who allowed Kira to escape. (DS9: "Through the Looking Glass", "Shattered Mirror") :The Marauder was played by regular Trek stunt player Dennis Madalone. In an interview, he once suggested this individual was the mirror counterpart of the security officer he played in "The Adversary". Tholian Pilot When the [[ISS Enterprise (NX-01)|ISS ''Enterprise (NX-01)]] crew was attempting to commandeer the Tholian-held [[USS Defiant (NCC-1764)|USS Defiant]], they destroyed a Tholian vessel and captured the pilot, beaming it into the ship's decon chamber. Phlox proceeded to torture Tholian by lowering the temperature in the chamber until it gave them the location of the Defiant. When the Tholian later attempted to send a signal to its people, Phlox killed it by lowering the temperature until its carapace shattered. (ENT:"In a Mirror, Darkly") :This CGI Tholian was the first time we ever got to see a Tholian's full body form. The actor who "performed" the role during filming and provided the basic movements for this character was played by David Anderson. Vulcan Captain The captain of the Vulcan starship that landed on Earth, making First contact with Terrans. He was shot by Zefram Cochrane upon exiting his landing ship to greet the Terrans of Bozeman, Montana. (ENT:"In a Mirror, Darkly") :Footage of Cully Fredricksen, whose "regular" universe double (see unnamed Vulcans) appeared in ''Star Trek: First Contact, was reused here, except for a single shot of him being hit by a shotgun blast, which was played by an uncredited stunt player.'' People Category:Cardassians Category:Unnamed Humans Category:Klingons Category:Individuals Category:Vulcans de:Liste der Personen des Spiegeluniversums